Mes deux amants
by JessSwann
Summary: Avant la transformation de Damon et Stefan en vampires, Katherine évoque ses deux amants. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr, thème : Morsure


**Disclaimers: ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de LJ Smith**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un nouvel OS sur le trio Damon/Katherine/Stefan… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention, contenu sexuel suggéré**_

**Mes deux amants**

_**POV Katherine Pierce**_

**Damon**

Il est comme un de ses jeunes chiens fous auxquels mon père tirait une balle dans la tête quand il en avait assez de leurs jappements. Il vient me rejoindre à n'importe quel moment de la journée depuis que je lui ai interdit mes nuits. Damon est gourmand, sensuel, amusant. Ses bras sont forts et sa bouche exigeante. C'est pour ça que faire l'amour avec lui est si plaisant je crois…

Damon est comme moi. C'est un sauvage. Il prend plus qu'il ne donne. Mais il sait se plier aussi. La première fois que je l'ai mordu il a gémi mais il ne s'est pas dérobé. Il s'est abandonné sans complexes, sans questions à ma soif. Son sang est riche et gouteux. Autant qu'il l'est lui. Ses saveurs sont simples, sans artifice et sans suavité. Finalement le sang de Damon est à son image : puissant

Il ne semble pas être dérangé par la particularité de ma nature. Au contraire, il m'offre ses veines comme il prend mon corps. Avec une brutale gourmandise. Comme moi…

« Katherine »

Je me retourne. C'est lui bien sûr… Damon.

Ses bras enlacent ma taille et c'est comme un étau qui me serre. Un délicieux geôlier. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Ses lèvres parcourent ma gorge de baisers. Sur ma peau, je sens poindre ses dents….Comme s'il voulait me mordre….

D'un côté ça ne m'étonne pas. Damon est curieux, il n'a peur de rien. Ni de la douleur, ni de la damnation. J'incline la tête et je lui offre ma gorge comme je vais lui offrir mon corps. Mon cœur accélère. Osera-t-il ? Osera-t-il franchir le pas ?

Les dents de Damon me frôlent, me cherchent, hésitent….

Finalement la chair a raison du sang. Ses mains empoignent mes seins et les pressent

« Tu me rends fou Katherine »

Je lui souris, il est bien agréable d'être désirée à ce point.

Mes cuisses s'écartent sous sa pression. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux sombres et je le fais ployer. Sa bouche goute ma liqueur comme je savourerai son sang une fois nos ébats terminés.

Ses lèvres gourmandes m'emprisonnent, me sucent, me goutent…. Délicieux pervers de Damon….

Ses yeux quémandent plus et je relâche sa tête. Je m'allonge sur le lit et je lui ouvre mes cuisses. Il s'enfonce sans hésiter.

« Katherine, je veux être comme toi » gémit il

Je souris. Plus tard, quand nos chairs seront apaisées, je lui ferais gouter mon sang.

**Stefan**

Il ne vient jamais sans que je l'y ai invité. Ses gestes sont pleins de retenue et de tendresse. Chaque fois qu'il me rejoint, il me baise la main, me sourit et me dit des mots tendres.

C'est toujours moi qui l'enlace en premier. Moi qui choisis de me donner.

Alors Stefan m'embrasse enfin et caresse ma peau….

Contrairement à Damon, Stefan ne connait pas mon secret. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. Il a le cœur tendre mon Stefan… Il n'est pas comme Damon et moi.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'utilise mes charmes sur lui, je l'endors pour prendre son sang et lui faire gouter le mien. Stefan a un gout de miel, c'est comme un dessert après les saveurs rêches de Damon. La légèreté après la puissance.

C'est amusant, c'est comme si le sang reflétait le caractère des veines de celui dans lequel il coule…

« Katherine ? Je peux entrer ? »

Je lui souris, c'est la nuit et la nuit appartient à Stefan. Je lui fais signe d'entrer et je me fais charmeuse. J'ai soif ce soir. Donner mon sang à Damon m'a affamée.

Avec Stefan je mène le jeu tandis que je suis soumise avec Damon….Je l'embrasse la première et il me serre contre lui.

« Katherine, tu m'as tellement manqué »

Je lui souris. Il est bien agréable d'être aimée à ce point.

Les mains de Stefan caressent mes épaules et je ferme les yeux. Ses doigts vont et viennent lentement sur ma peau, presque avec vénération. Je le tiens sous mon charme. Nos lèvres se rejoignent et il me soulève pour me porter jusqu'au lit. Je m'abandonne et je me presse contre lui. Le nectar attendra, pour l'instant place à la chair…

**()()()**

Je suis de nouveau seule.

Mes deux amants sont endormis dans la grande maison. Mon corps est gorgé de leurs caresses et leurs sangs se mêlent dans ma bouche.

Les frères Salvatore. Damon le ténébreux. Stefan le lumineux.

Je ne sais pas encore lequel je choisirai… Ils se complètent si bien… Mes deux amants…


End file.
